Muro
The lead antagonist of the game Oni. One possible writing includes 室生 (Murou) which can be used as both a family and a given name. The interpretation of the name is rough, but it is also possible that Muro is short for something else. Crime Boss "The most feared boss of The Syndicate's storied existence. Since becoming Boss, he had become one of the TCTF's biggest enemies. His Project: Sturmanderung is to sabotage the atmosphere processors that keep the cities safe, reversing them so that they will spew polluted poison rather than artificially purified air. How Muro and his men expect to remain resistant to these pollutants remains a mystery." —Rockstar Games: Oni Official Hope Page The Syndicate Muro was captured with his father by the Syndicate sometime following his mother's passing. He adequately understood his father's work and carried on developing it when he seized control of the organization. He became the self-appointed head of the Syndicate; being both sadistic and imposing. His work on Sturmanderung began following his rise to power. He had been keenly interested in the research and advancements made to enhance sentients; both artificial and living. When he became one of the Syndicate's 'prime symbiotes,' he'd undergone aberrant scientific experimentation. It seemed only a matter of time before he was the one running the experiments. He managed to replicate the experimental effects in the Syndicate troops. They became a tyrannical force, wreaking havoc on TCTF forces and innocent civilians alike. He developed a new type of SLD, one meant to operate at full capacity. This new adult SLD model was a combat-ready version known as 'Tanker.' One Step Ahead Muro has been known for his cunning and deception. He often overrides security measures or uses his knowledge of them to exploit it. Muro becomes acutely interested in the TCTF agent, Konoko, after several run-ins where she overtakes his Syndicate forces. In the beginning, he suspects that the TCTF has an 'exceptional agent' in their midst. It is not clear if Muro truly knows who she is at that moment. However, he seems to have his suspicions when departing for the airport. One of his men ask if they should 'take her out,' but he insists they meet him at the airport instead. She tags along from behind. While the TCTF struggle to get a fix on his location, Konoko is in hot pursuit. She spots Muro walking casually right through the front door. Upon ordering his men to kill her, he continues to walk through unphased. After Konoko thwarts his men's plans to get rid of her, she catches up with Muro. "I'm impressed. Your potential is almost as great as mine. Unfortunately, that means you could pose a threat to me. I can't allow that." —Muro He has more Syndicate men delay her as he walks away. When she makes her way to the hangar, security tightens and Muro boards his plane just as Konoko reaches the ramp. She places a tracking device on his plane and darts away as they lift off. "I've been monitoring the woman tracking us as you instructed. Scanners indicate a standard comlink as well as a second set of subdermal transmissions. Analysis suggests that she is neuro-linked to an SLD." —Syndicate Henchmen "An android? Interesting. They must be using it to monitor her progress. I want it. Tell Barabas to retrieve it for me." —Muro Just like that, he has Konoko right where he wants her to be. Keeping her at a close distance seems to have paid off as they make new plans to extract information from the SLD, Shinatama. Madman Dawn of the Crysalis Konoko discovers Muro is, in fact, her brother. Additionally, he has a Chrysalis implanted the same way she does. His vision pertains to creating a world where the Chrysalis rains supreme. Having stolen experimental gene surgery equipment, he has the tools to achieve the dawn of a new age. At the Edge of Sanity Muro's plans for Sturmanderung come into light as Konoko infiltrates his mountain base. He wants to purge out of existence anyone who does not have a Chrysalis. Muro can finally raise an undeniable awareness of the outside world; through choking everyone to death using the Sturmanderung pulse. WCG will have a hard time covering this one up. With Konoko being the only one who is his equal in power, there is bound to be a battle like nothing else if she can manage to catch him. Gallery Big-Brother-oni.jpg|Big Brother TXMPMUROevilgrin.png|MuroGrin TXMPMUROtalking.png|MuroAngry TXMPMUROnametag.png|MuroName Murowin.png|Muro Sketch by Alex Okita Category:Antagonists Category:Oni